Problem: An ice cream shop is testing some new flavors of ice cream. They invent $25$ new flavors for customers to try, and throw out the $13$ least popular flavors. The shop makes $80$ cartons of each of the remaining flavors. It takes $2$ cartons to get one liter $(\text{L})$ of ice cream. How much total ice cream is in the cartons?
We can subtract to find out how many new flavors of ice cream the shop made. $25$ $13$ new flavors flavors thrown out flavors remaining ${25}-{13}={12}$ The shop had ${12}$ remaining new flavors. They made ${80}$ cartons per remaining flavor. $\begin{aligned} {\text{(flavors remaining)}} \times {\text{(cartons per flavor)}} &= {\text{number of cartons}}\\\\ {12}\times {80} &= {960} \end{aligned}$ They made ${960}$ cartons of ice cream. It takes $2}$ cartons to make $1\,\text{L}$ of ice cream. $\begin{aligned} {\text{(number of cartons)}} \div 2} &= {\text{number of liters}} \\\\ {960} \div 2} &= {480} \end{aligned}$ There were ${480}\,\text{L}$ of ice cream in the cartons.